


Interruptions

by Rambert



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Desperation, Fighting Kink, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay For You, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Inappropriate sexual thoughts towards family member, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut, Soren has a huge crush on Marcos, Voyeurism, exhibitionist kink, getting caught kink, interrupted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Soren just wants to jerk off... set in just barely precanon times so everyone is their starting canon ages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for mild incestuous thoughts. 
> 
> And though it doesn’t count as “Underage”, exactly, Marcos and Soren are both 18 so this is toeing that line. Do with that info what you will— and if you think this still merits an Underage warning please let me know in a comment.
> 
> I'm into masturbation fics way too much right now lmao idek what this is I woke up from a nap and it was on my computer. Why are you looking at me like that?

Soren had been horny all day today and was _finally_ done with all his daily tasks, so he rushed back to his quarters to relieve himself. He'd been looking forward to this for hours, vibrating with restless energy.

He's also sparred with Marcos today, which hadn't helped at _all_ with needing to masturbate. It was a wonder he'd kept his composure.

Soren was disgustingly sweaty, and the first thing he did was take off his armor (and the rest of his outfit), laying naked on his bed.

He was already half-hard just in anticipation, knowing that nobody else was around, and he trailed his fingers down his stomach--

There was a knock at his door. Soren froze.

"Soren? Hey, you left your sword at practice!"

Oh, yeah. That would explain why he'd felt so light on the walk back here.

"Uh, just leave it outside Callum, thanks! Kinda busy here!"

"Right right, sorry, I'll be going now."

"Bye!"

Soren sighed in relief after hearing the prince's footsteps fading. Fortunately, his started hard-on hadn't diminished much and when Soren curled his fingers around his cock he groaned in pleasure.

It felt _so_ good to touch himself after having to wait all day... and now he could take his time. He didn't have anywhere else to be for the rest of today. It felt so nice to indulge like this, to give himself this lovely pleasure. Sighing, Soren let his eyes close and let his mind drift off, his thoughts wandering aimlessly while he touched himself with no hurry. 

He had just worked his cock into an impressive, leaking erection when he heard another knock at the door.

"Are you kidding me?" he muttered under his breath but fought to keep his voice level as he replied "Who is it? I'm busy!"

"With what, Soren? It's your father." Viren's voice came through the door and Soren froze, but his hand was still on his dick.

"What do you need, Father?" he asked, redirecting the question instead of answering.

"Well it would be easier to tell you in the room rather than through this door," Viren said, rattling the locked knob.

Soren twitched, hips bucking into his hand even as he panicked. It was difficult to think through his haze of arousal, even knowing who was on the other side of the door. It almost felt like a bad dream that he'd soon wake up from, except he knew he was awake.

"Just tell me what it is, Dad," he gasped, cheeks coloring in shame as he continued to touch himself.

"Well if you insist... you're going to have to change up the guard shifts for tonight. Silas had a family emergency and had to go home right away, so you'll have to find someone to cover for him and then make sure the rest of the shifts are still covered as well. Edwin went with him also, but he's not scheduled on a shift tonight so there will only be one absence from your roster."

"G-got it," Soren managed, mouth open as he gaped up at the ceiling, writhing on the bed. He couldn't stop. He just couldn't... every time he tried to pull his hand off his dick his fingers just squeezed harder around it, making him bite his lip for a moment in an effort to be quiet. He tasted sweat on his lip. 

"A-anything else?" Oh, it had been a mistake to ask that. Because he'd moaned it.

"No... are you all right in there?" Viren asked, sounding concerned.

"Just fine, thanks, I'll take care of the shifts," Soren said in a rush, hips jerking faster into his grip. 

"All right... see you at dinner then, I guess," his father said, and walked off.

Finally, _finally_ he was alone again...

Soren couldn't help the soft noise that pushed past his lips as he started to pump his cock with renewed vigor again, hearing the wet slick sounds as his precum was smeared around.

Everything sounded so _loud_ now, from the noise of his hand fisting his dick to his erratic breaths. He was feeling so _hot_... rolling his hips up into the delicious feeling, he whined in need.

Just a little harder... a little more... a little faster, yes... oh, it felt so good...

"Soren?" The voice preceded the knock this time. It was Claudia. "Are you in there?"

Fuck. He thought about hiding and staying silent, but if Claudia went and asked their father then he'd lead them both right back here.

"Yes, but I'm busy Clauds, what do you want?"

"I wanted your opinion on something real quick."

Soren was trembling, sweating, desperate. Stroking himself slowly now to avoid making any noise, but unable to stop the searing heat crawling through his belly from making him continue to do it. He swallowed hard before responding.

"Sure, what?"

"So Ezran and Callum say that I should dye my hair, so I'm going to try it. Do you think I should do purple, or red?"

Thinking about his sister's hair was the _last_ thing he wanted to be focusing on right now, but Soren managed to gasp out "Red... I think it'll... h _nn_... match your skin tone better..."

"Ooh, thanks Sorbear! I'll come show you when it's done~" she clapped her hands, and Soren got excited, thinking she was about to leave. He gripped himself tighter, feeling like he could cum as soon as her footsteps faded... he was _so_ ready...! His cock was hot, eager, pulsing in his hand. Needing just a little more.

"Oh, one more thing... do you think I should cut it, too? I've been thinking about going shorter, so that my neck won't be covered. I get so _hot_ in the summer," she complained.

Soren suddenly had a vivid picture of his sister, naked with her back to him, with a red bob haircut. His cock shuddered and oozed out more precome.

This was so wrong. This was wrong, but he couldn't stop. He was too far gone. Soren leaned into it at last, biting his lip to stifle a groan as he fondled himself for a moment before responding, hips bucking into the sweet friction. He was too hot now to care, and he imagined sweat dripping down her neck and shivered...

"Soren? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah... yeah," Soren replied, in a daze, squeezing himself harder and feeling that sinful, delicious pressure building inside him, begging for release. He was so close already, so close now... it would be so dirty to cum right now, thinking these things. So filthy and wrong, but oh he was _close_. And he couldn't stop. 

"So what do you think? Should I cut it, too?"

"Hmm..." Soren was quivering now, his face screwed up in agonized pleasure. It felt too good...

"Yes... yes," he finally gasped out, tearing himself out of his reverie at last. Heart pounding, he stilled his hand. He didn't want to cum in front of his sister, even with a door between them.

"Go for it. Now if you don't mind, Clauds... I'm busy," he exhaled, and he heard Claudia laugh.

"Yeah sure, Soren. Thanks for the input. I'll see you later," she replied cheerily, and at _last_ her footsteps were fading.

Soren was delirious now, he'd been on the edge for so _long_ that it wouldn't take much to push him over. His cock was throbbing so much that he hissed involuntarily when he began to fist himself again, gulping from a spasm of pleasure. He was so _hot_! 

His hand began to move faster and faster, knowing that he wouldn't take long. He was _so_ close.

He half expected to hear another knock, and then-- he actually fantasized that Marcos did, eyelids fluttering closed.

Marcos, the palace guard that he had an intense crush on, was now standing outside the door in Soren's mind.

And now the door was unlocked. Marcos heard him and got curious, and walked in to see Soren desperate, wanting, panting Marcos's name in need. Soren imagined Marcos getting hard, imagined that he'd be able to see it clearly in his breeches as Marcos stood there in front of him, mouth hanging open, cheeks red, breathing ragged. 

Soren exploded thinking about Marcos getting horny watching him cum, his eyes rolling back in his head as his whole body twitched. He felt like he was cracking open, exposing parts of him he'd never shown anyone. It was such a powerful orgasm that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. 

Finally, it was all over. Soren felt relief sweep through his body as he came down, breathing harshly.

That... had been well worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren gets what he really wants after all!

"Soren, are you all right?"

They'd been sparring again, him and Marcos. Who Soren was pretty sure he was in love with... and who also had no idea about that.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," he said, coughing a little and getting up from Marcos just having tripped him in the duel.

"Your face is red. Like, really red," Marcos said, with a whuff of laughter. "Should we take a break?"

"Yeah, if you want to." And Soren walked away without waiting for a response, knowing his cheeks were burning redder now in his humiliation.

Marcos overpowering him in a sparring match always turned Soren on... a lot. And he'd been trying his best to hide it because he was terrified of the other boy hating him, but... it seemed like Marcos had noticed his discomfiture after all. Maybe they couldn't keep doing this. Because he'd tried to stop wanking to Marcos... it hadn't worked.

Even now, he was still half-hard under his armor and catching his breath was... difficult. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything other than the surge of adrenaline and lust that he'd been filled with looking up from the ground at Marcos above him.

Marcos, panting and grinning in victory, was a sight to behold.

Soren swallowed. Heaven help him, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to steal away and masturbate. He didn't think he could duel any more today without kissing the breath out of Marcos... or trying to, before the other boy would inevitably recoil in horror. Right?

Because the reason Soren couldn't bring up the courage to ask Marcos out, was that his guard friend had always been with girls. Never boys. Soren was publicly gay at this point and people were cool about it but... he didn't want to scare Marcos away from their close friendship by coming on to him if it was unrequited. Even if Marcos didn't stop being friends with him, Soren was paranoid that it would negatively affect their friendship... so he'd just tried to repress it.

It clearly was not working at all.

And just when Soren was taking a slow deep breath through his nose and feeling blood rush down his body in a wave of arousal, he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry Soren, geez I didn't mean to startle you," Marcos said, embarrassed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay... are you? You seemed... kind of upset..."

"I'm fine," Soren lied, badly at this point because seeing Marcos care about his wellbeing so much wasn't helping with the current arousal as he was somehow even more attractive when his eyes looked concerned. Dammit!

"I just... need to lie down for a while I think. We can be done for today."

"Oh... okay." Marcos was looking almost disappointed, and Soren felt horrible.

"Sorry I'm just... having a weird day. Thanks for the training, Marcos," he finished, their customary saying to each other at the end of each session. He reached out his hand to shake like they always did.

"Thanks for the training, Soren," Marcos murmured back, and when they clasped hands to shake his friend looked Soren in the eyes.

For a moment, just a moment, Soren thought he saw Marcos's cheeks get a little redder than they'd been before just from the exertion of dueling. And his friend held onto his hand longer than usual... or was he just imagining it? Everything was so magnified to him right now that he couldn't trust his own perception of things. He wanted to kiss Marcos so badly, but he couldn't. He couldn't even ask. Because he knew the answer.

"I... I'll see you later then." Soren stumbled over the words and his feet as he scrambled to get away, not even hearing if Marcos made a response.

By the time he got to his room he was throbbing hard in his pants, already desperate to touch himself and get that sweet relief.

He took off all his armor, and in the clanging of it falling to the stone floor he didn't notice that his door had been pushed open just a little. He hadn't locked it, because all the guards were still at practice and his family was up at some meeting with the King today. He thought he was alone...

"Finally," he groaned as he fell back naked on the bed, fisting himself and shuddering all over.

He couldn't stop it now, nor did he want to... he thought of Marcos. His eyes slid closed as he imagined his friend holding his own dick like this, imagined how he'd sound when he was in the heights of pleasure, what his beautiful face would look like...

Then he imagined Marcos sucking him off, and he moaned something that might have been the other boy's name as he got lost in his fantasy.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and Soren scrambled to roll over and hide his groin, thinking it was his father or sister.

"S-Soren, did you just say my name?"

Oh, god. It was Marcos. Soren would rather it have been his family, at this point. At least they would have never spoken of it again but still had a good relationship with him. Now he'd ruined his friendship for sure.

It was pointless to lie though, so as Soren gathered his blanket over him at last after some desperate wriggling, he sighed in defeat as he dared to tilt his head up at Marcos.

"Yes," he said, waiting for the look of disgust.

But... it didn't come. Instead, Marcos's mouth fell open for a moment before he swallowed and... shivered? Had he just shivered?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, beginning to take off his own armor.

Soren's brain was starting to short-circuit. "I-- you-- I thought you were--"

"Straight? Not for you," Marcos breathed, and suddenly Soren's wilting hard-on came raging back.

"I just... thought you didn't like me that way," his friend said, as he got out of his armor and hesitantly stepped towards the bed. Soren noticed that Marcos was also hard, feeling a rush of heat go through him.

"But... the way you were looking at me today..." Marcos shivered again.

"Like you really wanted to ravage me. I... I want you to, Soren. Please."

"I am... _so_ glad you followed me down here," Soren laughed, dropping the blanket and taking Marcos's hands as he sat up and leaned in for a kiss. He tasted sweat and grass and dirt and something... starchy. Something uniquely Marcos.

"Me too," Marcos moaned softly into Soren's lips as he pulled the blanket away and straddled the other boy on the bed. Soren's legs were now dangling off the edge as Marcos was on his knees above him, and they shifted to line their hips up and oh-- _oh_\--

"Yes," Soren hissed, grinding up into that sweet hot friction. Then Marcos shifted again and now their dicks were touching, and both of them groaned as time slowed down in this heated ecstasy. They were really doing this... Soren was getting his dream come true at last and his heart was pounding.

"Nnnn_nngh_." Bump, slide, grind. Kisses getting sloppy, Soren sucking at Marcos's lip.

"Ohyeah. Oh _god_." Shift, slide, thrust, grind. Twist, bump, just right _there_. Theretherethere. Soren grabbed at Marcos's hips desperately, and Marcos whimpered at the tight grip but didn't stop him.

"Just-- mmmyeah. _Yeah _ oh yes nn_nnnh!_"

Marcos's dick was so _hot_ against his, pulsing and dribbling all over him, and this was hotter than anything he could have ever imagined. Too soon, Soren felt his pleasure cresting inside, ready to burst and overwhelm him, and he gripped Marcos's wrist.

"I'm-- a_aah_\-- I'm--"

"I know," Marcos exhaled in response, grinning as he leaned in to suck on Soren's throat, and it was all over as the heat from that attention burned him up at last.

Soren came _hard_, and while he was spurting he kept his eyes open so that he could watch Marcos's mouth drop open so wide he drooled a bit before his own cock started spasming in release. They gasped together for nearly a full minute, before finally falling apart on the bed.

"That was... amazing," Soren panted, feeling the glow descend upon him.

"Yeah," Marcos agreed, still catching his breath also.

Bold in the wake of that intense orgasm, Soren asked, "Can we do this after every session?"

And Marcos laughed, but licked his lips before replying "Absolutely."


End file.
